Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion
is the eleventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, which concludes with The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. Synopsis With Navi's next clue being "Sa-mu-r-aa-i", the Gokai Galleon crew seeks out a kendo club until they are approached by a girl who claims to be the samurai known as Shinken Red. Joe begins training with her to face off against his old comrade Barizorg. Plot Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Navi's next clue to the Greatest Treasure in the universe is a "Sa-mu-r-aa-i". The Gokaigers begin their search when they see a kendo club practicing at a park. Captain Marvelous and Don approach the female member of the club and ask her about samurai and the treasure, but she has no answers. As the pirates begin to walk away, Joe watches the club and remembers his days training as a Zangyack soldier, when his comrade Sid Bamick taught him his swordsmanship. Then, all of a sudden, Kurokos with white banners appear and the Gokaigers are introduced to Kaoru Shiba, who demands the Ranger Keys from them. After Captain Marvelous refuses, she grabs her Shinkenmaru katana and attacks him. He dodges her attacks and is about to pull his Gokai Gun on her, but Ahim intervenes and tells him not to shoot Kaoru. Joe then steps in and issues a challenge to the female samurai. Meanwhile, Warz Gill is paid a visit by Action Commander Deratsueigar. The duel between Joe and Kaoru is interrupted by a Zangyack invasion. As Kaoru cuts down every Gormin Sailor on her path, a Zangyack army led by Warz Gill, Barizorg and Deratsueigar beams down to the scene, only to be confronted by the Gokaigers. All of the Gormin Sailors and Sugormin units are eliminated by the Gokaigers, who then face the Zangyack leaders. The Gokaigers change into the Zyurangers, but are no match for Deratsueigar's swordsmanship. They change their strategy and use the Dynaman keys, but Deratsueigar is impervious to the Super Dynamite attack. Still having more fight in them, the Gokaigers change into the Gingamen. Ginga Blue charges toward Warz Gill while the other four latch on to Deratsueigar, but Barizorg forces him to change back into Gokai Blue and a sword fight ensues. Gokai Blue then recognizes Barizorg's fighting stance as that of Sid's. After being pummeled by Barizorg's attack, Joe asks him if he is Sid Bamick; in response, Barizorg tells him that Sid is dead. Warz Gill then reveals to Joe that Sid is indeed the cyborg Barizorg. Joe stands in disbelief as Barizorg approaches him to slash him, but Gokai Red rushes to block the attack - receiving the blow to the back. A de-powered Captain Marvelous then fires at Barizorg, throwing his sword out of his hand. Warz Gill is wounded in the gunfire, forcing him, Barizorg and Deratsueigar to retreat. Captain Marvelous then passes out due to his wounds. Due to the heroism displayed by Captain Marvelous, Kaoru offers to have her Kurokos treat him medically aboard the Gokai Galleon. Joe climbs up to the crow's nest of the ship, pondering on his former comrade and what he has become. As the other Gokaigers gather to sleep around Captain Marvelous, Kaoru's retainer Toshizo Tanba tells her that the Ranger Keys are stored in the treasure chest with Navi sitting on it and tells her now is a good opportunity to take the Shinkenger keys. She hits him with her fan, suggesting it is not worth all of the troubles. The next morning, Luka notifies everyone that Joe is missing and he has left them a note. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Kendo Club Leader: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Serious Rebellion: **Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, DynaRed, GingaRed **Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, DynaBlue, GingaBlue **Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, DynaYellow, GingaYellow **Gokai Green - MammothRanger, DynaBlack, GingaGreen **Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, DynaPink, GingaPink *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode involve teams who, like the Shinkengers, face against enemies who have either been sealed or a method to seal. **Dynaman: The Millennium Cave is a sealing site used by the Jashinka Empire for traitors and punishment; it first held General Zenobia, then later Prince Megiddo before finally having the Dynamen themselves sealed inside near the end. **Zyuranger: The Bandora Gang were sealed within a tomb left on Planet Nemesis prior to being opened in modern times. **Gingaman: The Space Pirates Balban were sealed by the original Gingamen prior to their revival. *All three teams likewise have a legacy in regarding swordsmanship in the franchise: **Both Zyuranger and Gingaman involve squads of knights fighting on behalf of those they were born to protect from the start as a legacy (the five Dino Tribes and the Ginga Forest respectively), similar to the Shinkenger. **''Dynaman'' possesses Hokuto Dan/DynaRed, who while not the first swordsman or even sword expert of the franchise, was a master of kendo (which the episode had the Gokaiger investigate early on prior to Kaoru appearing) and even developed a "Kendo Robo" to work as a sparring partner for the children of the Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center. It also possessed the first rivalry between heroic and enemy swordsman in the franchise between Dan and Jashinka general Prince Megiddo (as well as his later guise as the Dark Knight). Go Go Zyuranger.png|Zyuranger Sentai2897.jpg|Dynaman Episode 11 - Gingaman Change.jpg|Gingaman Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 32, A New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo. *This is the first tribute episode to be a two-parter. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. Elements/Homages to Shinkenger *The title of this and the next episode are similar to Shinkenger titles, in that the entire title is written completely in kanji. The key word in this title of "shinken", which is part of the team name and the "serious" of the title name. *Kaoru's introduction with the Kuroko setting up for her appearance is a typical action done by the members of the Shiba clan when entering battle; however it usually is done by the members of the main team when entering combat. Outside her servant Tanba, Kaoru usually doesn't have a fleet of Kuroko following her, further with her stepping down as Shiba Clan head by the end of Shinkenger. **Her plotline of forcing the Gokaiger to give back the Shinkenger powers is similar to her plotline near the end of her series, where she forces Takeru Shiba, the one who was fighting on her behalf as Shinken Red, to stop once she finally appears due to the completion of the sealing symbol. *The revelation of Barizorg as a former humanoid turned inhuman loyal servant of the Zangyack matches his character with that of the "half-Ayakashi" such as Juzo Fuwa and Dayu Usukawa. *Deratsueigar's arrival on the Gigant Horse is similar to the typical boarding of an Ayakashi onboard Dokoku Chimatsuri's Sanzu River junk, suddenly appearing and attacking those around them until the leader appears to speak with them. *Joe's sudden departure at the end of the story to deal with the threat is similar to Takeru's sudden departure in regards to the showdown with his main rival for the season, half-Ayakashi Juzo Fuwa. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Ep. 9: Lion, Run, Ep. 10: Card Game, Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion and Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. It was released on September 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, DVD cover GokaiVol03-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 11 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tribute episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa